


The Game

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bukkake, Fluff, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Look, when you’re stuck on set for upwards of 18 hours a day, sometimes you gotta come up with things to amuse yourself. Enter: The Game. Three handsome men, one beautiful and willing woman, endless possibilities.~
Relationships: Jared x Reader, jensen x reader, misha x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	The Game

It was a little game they played sometimes, when the crew was delayed or the weather was bad; when something held up production and gave them a large gap of downtime. It was a particularly fun game, as really there were no losers, and those were always the best sorts of games.

There wasn’t really a name for it, but Jared like to call it Jackson Pollack, because that’s what you looked like when they were done with you. Just a ruined canvas splattered with their paint.

On this particular Friday afternoon, a freak hail storm had closed down the set for a few hours, and Jensen had beckoned you to his trailer for a round of play. Excited by the idea, you were practically dripping by the time you reached his door, and Misha met you with a smile, taking your hand to help you up the stairs.

“Hey, Y/N,” he greeted with a smile; pink lips spread wide, cheek shadowed in Castiel’s scruff. Unfortunately, he had already been to wardrobe and no longer wore the costume, but his tight black t-shirt was a fine, sexy replacement for the suit.

“Great scene this morning,” you said, hitting the top step. “Very growly.”

Misha laughed and came up behind you, wrapping himself around your back. He nuzzled into the crook of your neck and growled as he nipped at your tingling flesh.

“Yeah, just like that,” you murmured mid swoon, blood already simmering.

His lips rose and pulled at your ear, sending a shiver through you that would have knocked you down had his wide hands not been locked around your front. He stroked your breast with this big thumb and your nipple popped to greet it.

“Hey now… save some for me.” Jensen appeared from the bedroom, bottle of beer dangling from his fingertips, a slick smile gracing his lips.

Misha’s grip slackened and you slipped away, swinging your hips as you walked to Jensen. “You know there’s always enough for everyone.” The blush was full in your voice as well as your cheeks and Jensen pulled you close as soon as you were within arm’s reach, wrapping one big hand around the nape of your neck to drag you forward. You looked up and gasped gently as his kiss closed your eyes. His lips were soft and wet with beer, his tongue hungry as it pressed between your lips.

He hummed and let you go, watching with dark forest colored eyes as you swayed on your feet, a little dizzy from his kiss. “Got a special treat for you today,” he teased.

You came back to Earth with a happy sigh and batted your lashes at him. “Oh, really?”

“Mhm.”

You laughed and licked your lips, catching a final hint of his beer. “I’m excited.”

Jensen coyly reached out and pinched your nipple, still hard and visible from Misha’s attention. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “I can see that.”

“Where’s Jared?” you asked, trying to get a move on the game before you came simply from anticipation. The ache between your legs was growing stronger with each sly smile and pass of fingers against your sensitive skin.

Jensen nodded towards the bedroom behind you. “Setting up your surprise.”

The bedroom was at the very back of the trailer and wasn’t big, but it was twice the size of yours. The double bed was made and clear of anything but a few pillows. You frowned at it, expecting to see your usual bondage kit, but turned your eyes to see Jared bent over, fiddling with something on the floor. There was about four feet of empty space between the bed and the closet, and Jared took up most of it, his sexy ass displayed in your direction beneath Sam’s dark blue jeans.

“Well, that is a nice surprise,” you laughed, tilting your head to take in the view.

Jared twisted around as he stood and gave you a grin. “That’s for later,” he joked, and then stepped aside to reveal your true present with a wave of his big hand. “That’s your surprise.”

Standing erect on the laminate floor was a large, bright purple, suction cup dildo, complete with a firm set of balls that seemed to sparkle in the light.

“Oh…”

Jared pushed up behind you and slipped his thumbs beneath the waist of your jeans, slowly drawing them around as he bent to your ear. “You’re gonna ride it.”

“I am,” you agreed in a weak voice, breath catching as he popped the button on your pants.

“You’re gonna put on a nice show for us…”

“Uh huh…” Your head rolled back against his chest as his long fingers snuck inside your panties.

“And then we’ll see who wins you tonight.”

Two fingers spread your lips as he pressed up against your clit, and your shoulders shook against him. “Please.” Your voice was a deep whimper that drew the other men into the room.

“Already begging,” Misha noted with excitement. “This is gonna be fun…”

Jensen shut the door.

Jared drew the blinds.

Misha caught your shirt as you flung it across the small room.

“Hey, slow down,” he told you with a laugh. “Take your time.”

Jared perched on the end of the bed, long legs spread, hand on his thigh. “I said we wanted a show.” His voice was dark and sexy, and your pussy clenched at the hard tone.

“OK…”

Jensen leaned back against the door, his arms crossed, lip pulled tight between his teeth. His eyes were glued to your body as you slowly slid the denim from your hips, inching it down.

“Like this?” you asked coyly, flashing him a sexy pout.

He licked his lips automatically and your clit throbbed. “Just like that.”

You turned when you jeans were around your knees and bent over at the waist, giving each man the perfect view of your tiny panties. You could feel the thin cotton sneak upwards between your ass cheeks and you knew that Misha, in particular, would appreciate it. He liked to play with you like that, yanking the fabric up into your pussy, rubbing it through your slick. He was a bit more…kinky than the others, and you didn’t mind one bit.

“So sexy, Y/N/N,” the angelic actor sighed.

His voice made you shiver and you shot him a wink as you stood, reaching around your back to unhook your bra. When the clasp was open, you drew an arm across your chest, covering your tits as you pulled the fabric away. Chewing your lip, you spun around to face your audience and dangled the bra between two fingers.

“Who wants it?” you asked, grinning as three sets of gorgeous eyes tried to pry behind your forearm.

Jensen clicked his teeth and you tossed the bra his way, nearly knocking him in the face with it. The silk fell at his feet and he dipped his head to look at it. “Nice. Keep going.” His eyes flipped up to yours, thick lashes framing the green, and you all but lost your train of thought as his gaze bore into you. “Now.”

Heart racing, you slowly dropped your arm and hooked both thumbs around the elastic of your panties, pausing to make sure you had their attention.

Jared’s eyes were wide and dark, staring at your newly exposed breasts. “Go on,” he said softly, bottom lip wet and bright pink as he bit down into it.

Misha whistled in admiration as you pulled your panties down, taking your time to slide them off of your legs and step out. You made sure to stay bent over a bit longer than necessary, knowing how much he liked to watch your tits swing.

“Better?” you sang, standing straight up and popping your hip. The rush was intense, every man staring at your nakedness, lust and dominance visible in their eyes. They wanted you and it made your pussy clench almost painfully.

“Much.” Jared’s voice cracked, deep and raspy. “Now why don’t you try out your new toy?”

Your stomach flipped at the idea and you slowly backed up until the huge purple cock was between your legs.

“Like this?” you asked, sinking to your knees.

Jensen pushed away from the door frame. “Might wanna get it wet first…”

Nodding in understanding, you dropped down onto all fours and slowly licked the tip of the dildo. Misha hummed, Jared shifted, and Jensen stepped closer, squinting as he watched you take the shiny silicone between your lips.

“That’s beautiful,” he grinned, turning towards Jared. “You see that? Beautiful.”

“She is,” Jared replied, big hand sliding up and down his thigh firmly. “Very nice.”

You set your hands on the floor beside the dick and went to work, bobbing up and down, doing push ups as you slicked the toy up nicely. After a final gag, you sat up, a nice line of drool strung between your lips and the tip, and looked over at Jensen innocently.

“Is that good?” you chirped, batting your eyes at him.

Jensen smacked his lips and glared. “Why don’t you go for a ride and find out?”

The dildo was warm from your mouth and slick enough to impale yourself with little trouble. It was thick but the stretch was delightful, making you moan as you lowered your cunt around it.

“Well?” Misha asked from the back.

You popped an eye open and smiled. “So good.”

“Glad you like it,” Jared said. “Now, ride it.”

You started moving, slowly rolling your hips over and over, enjoying the tightness, the full feeling of the new toy. Once you were sure it wasn’t going to move from its spot on the floor, you picked up speed, riding until your thighs began to burn.

Jensen was the first to step up, dragging the zipper on his jeans down with two thick fingers. Your eyes flew instantly to his hand as he pulled his dick free and began to jerk slowly.

“Oh, fuck,” you moaned, mouth watering as Jensen’s beautiful cock loomed so close.

“Not today, Princess,” he said, shaking his head. “You just keep doing what you’re doing.”

Misha was next, dropping his pants when he reached your side. He stood opposite Jensen and bit his tongue as he whacked off, firm stomach tensing beneath his tight tee as he watched you fuck yourself.

Jared held out the longest, simply staring quietly as your cunt swallowed the purple dick again and again. He rubbed himself through his jeans, palm open, fingers splayed, teasing until it hurt too much to keep going.

“We ready?” he asked the guys as he joined the circle, standing right in front of you and pulling out his massive cock.

Misha grunted and Jensen nodded, too intent on winning the game to answer him properly.

Jared fisted his cock and looked down over you. “Are you ready?” he asked sweetly.

Biting your lip, you looked up with pathetic eyes, your own pleasure dull against the thought of them dumping their loads on you. “Yes, Jared. Please.”

“Faster,” he ordered and you bounced with all your remaining strength, fucking yourself for their amusement.

You weren’t sure who came first, you or Misha, but there was a moment of shuddering breath and rolling eyes when your orgasm nearly knocked you off your knees and his hot spunk hit your chest. It flowed down in a sticky wave, droplets leaving the stream to dance around your nipple.

“Fuck!” He backed away, victorious and spent.

Jared’s fist was a blur, whipping up and down so quickly that you could barely see it. Your pace had slowed, but you kept riding, your pussy throbbing around the giant purple dildo.

“Right…there!” Jared grunted as he came, shooting his cum straight and true, hitting your chest and sliding down between your breasts, painting your stomach as well. He staggered backwards with a huff, chest heaving and brow sweating as he retreated.

Your legs were shaking but you kept on, one last player to go.

“Come on, Jen,” you whispered, eyes flickering up to his. He stroked his cock hard, beating away, teeth clenched, shoulders tight. “Please, Jensen…” You opened your mouth and laid out your tongue for him, begging for his cum.

“God…fuck!” He missed your tongue, but it didn’t matter. Jensen spilled onto your tits, hot and wet, making your entire body shiver.

You were covered in them, painted like the perfect canvas Jared always said you were.

He helped you up, strong hands coming to your rescue as your legs refused to work.

“Alright there?” he smiled and smoothed the hair back from your eyes.

You laughed, a little giddy and lightheaded. “Oh, yeah. Mhm. Alright is a little weak in the word things.” 

Misha chuckled as he fiddled with his giant belt buckle. “Awe, we broke her.”

“You sir,” you said, wagging a finger at him, “you’re the broken.”

“I might be broken,” he said, with a wink, “but I won.”

Jensen cleared his throat. “What? No, you didn’t.”

Misha gawked at him. “Yeah, I did. I came first. I win.”

“It’s not who comes first, ya moron,” Jensen retorted, shaking his head at Misha. “It’s who lasts longest. How many times do we have to go over this?”

“Ya know,” Misha nearly pushed you aside as he rushed to Jensen, his finger wagging just as yours had a moment ago. “When it’s you cumming first, you always win. When it’s me, forget it. You can’t just change the rules when it suits you.”

Jensen gasped and clutched imaginary pearls. “Like hell I change the rules! You never even knew the rules to begin with!”

“I helped make the rules!”

“You’re insane!”

While Misha and Jensen argued, you looked up at Jared and smiled sweetly. “Wanna take me to dinner?”

He laughed and kissed your cheek. “Go hop in the shower, babydoll,” he said, giving you a gentle shove towards the bathroom. “You’re mine tonight.” He tapped your ass with his palm as you went and you jumped, spinning to blow him a kiss.

“Guess you win!”

Jared grinned and nodded. “I always win.”


End file.
